


无题

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 一个夜晚，而他们没有多少交谈。





	无题

1.

屋主从浴室里出来时他还在那儿坐着，面前孤零零散落了几粒焦糖爆米花，勉强凑出一个畸形的“Z”。

 

——当然，这也是斯塔克留下的。一小时前当托尼起身离开沙发，他可没想到那位类人类神的人工智能会穿墙而过，并临时起意决定留在钢铁侠的房间里。

 

“晚上好，斯塔克先生。”幻视说，托尼故作诧异地皱着眉头又走回浴室。

 

“重来一次，”机器听见男人压低的声音，“现在是凌晨两点三十九分，我刚洗完澡并且好好关上了电视。”

 

他在说谎，因为那片未得到指令的荧光屏依然肆意倾洒着蓝光。幻视怀疑托尼说这话只是想引诱他去熄灭光屏，然后星期五会出现并指责他不该随便跳过她的程序，然后托尼就达成目的了。

 

“十二点后吃甜食对健康有害，”幻视说，“我打扰到你了？”

 

托尼探出半个脑袋瞥了他一眼，最终踩着一道湿漉漉的脚印溜达到沙发背后。他的棕发还滴着水。“爱因斯坦一年只睡三小时，”他说，“你可以叫星期五把安全搜索关掉——这样你就能顺利浏览黄网了，宝贝。”

 

“斯塔克先生。”幻视说。

 

他的眼睛是对漂亮的蓝色玻璃珠子，当他思考和沉默时偶尔有三两缕金橙色的玩意飘起来挡在上面。被这样一双眼睛盯着感觉不太好，托尼更为大力的揉了揉头发，右脚一迈便跨过椅背缩到幻视身旁坐下。他偏着几度不让人工智能完整地看见侧脸。

 

幻视说：“我以为你想让我出去。”

 

毛巾吸饱了水变得沉重起来，托尼慢悠悠懒洋洋、一抬一放都显露出“我现在很烦别来招惹我”的气息。“我想让你——”托尼说，“帮我把杯子递过来，谢谢。”

 

夜晚刚开始的时候杯子里装着可乐，后来被替换成水，没有咖啡，最后变成加了点蜂蜜的西柚汁。碳酸饮料留在杯壁的黏腻触感和幻视的手指只接触了两三秒，托尼很快把玻璃杯接到手里，他晃着这玩意，像在哪次餐会上晃着高脚酒杯。

 

“蜂蜜加少了。”人类哼哼。

 

红色的机器终于还是越过权限把那面全息屏关掉了，这为他换来星期五长达十秒的愤怒责备，并扬言下次要屏蔽某位先生曾经留下的后门。“你在看什么？”幻视问他，托尼咕咚咕咚灌下一大口又酸又涩的西柚汁，喉结顺着吞咽的动作上下滚动。

 

“天生杀人狂。”他说。

 

“是佐罗。”星期五说。

 

“佐罗？”幻视说，“我还没找到机会看过一遍，很遗憾你没邀请我一起。”

 

“而你却是我们之中穿披风的那个，”托尼抬起头确认了一下，“——是我的错，你今天没配披风。”

 

万幸的是幻视并没有穿居家服。他还是配着一身浅灰色开襟毛衣和亚麻衬衫，盘着腿的动作露出一小截脚踝，他没在意，托尼盯着看了好一会。“你想让我说点什么？”他想把毛巾丢到另一头的沙发上去，估算错误却让它飞到一半就落在地上，“想让我夸你衣服挑的不错，我很喜欢？”

 

幻视毫无预兆地站起身来——他走过去，像习惯使然一样捡起那根可怜的毛巾将它挂回了浴室里，再回来时托尼发现他解开了手腕处的扣子。

 

“斯塔克先生。”这是今晚的第三次，可谁又能保证呢？

 

“换一个。”他说。

 

“托尼。”

 

“呃哦，不行。”

 

“先生。”

 

幻视已经走到他背后了，身后来的光硬生生被割裂成两块，一半落在托尼手掌上另一半印着玻璃茶几，刚好剩下的那点高光点在杯子边缘，散成一道炫目的暖金色。人工智能比他温度更低，顺着肩颈滑到大臂，最终落点在托尼右手。幻视压迫性十足的选择在此停止，他知道托尼在抖，可能随便一个经历过高强度运动和长时间缺乏睡眠的中年男人的胳膊都不怎么稳。他把托尼·斯塔克的右手困在自己手里，健康的麦色肌肤与深红在阴影中不过是明度不同的灰与白。

 

某个瞬间幻视想自己可以飞起来，这样托尼就看不见他眼睛里又涌上来的金橙色。但他没有，托尼抬起头就瞅见那两颗蓝色珠子深处的一点光。

 

托尼抬起手用大拇指按在幻视眉心也就是心灵宝石的位置，幻视主动朝下压了点。

 

“别闹，先生，”他说，“我费了很大功夫才装回去的。”


End file.
